


My heart is like paper

by Caivallon



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cabin Fic, Christmas Fluff, Feminization, M/M, at least a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caivallon/pseuds/Caivallon
Summary: “If you plan on doing anything else now than spending time with me on the couch I have to disappoint you.”“Spending time on the couch?” Mitch laughs. “Is this the new codeword for making out? Or did you age two decades in the last two minutes and actually just want to sit with me on the couch?”(Auston and Mitch escape the NHL buzz for two days of Christmas bliss - or something.)
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	My heart is like paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cardiac_arrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/gifts), [breakmystrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakmystrings/gifts).



> I love Christmas and I love Christmas fics. And yes, I know Christmas was a couple of days ago but compared to the last years I didn’t miss the mark that far, it’s still 2019 after all. 
> 
> Thanks for that go to my spontaneous but amazing beta reader [ **gravityinglass** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityinglass/profile). Without her, this would still be sitting in my docs. 
> 
> This story totally works on its own, but for me, it’s set in the same verse as my other stories [ **Sometimes, home has a heartbeat** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499717) and [ **Three time’s a charm** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708165). 
> 
> The title was inspired by [ **this song** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6POcQ5wiUa4)). And I want to thank the lovely [ **Alyssa** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest) and [ **breakmystrings** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakmystrings/pseuds/breakmystrings) for inspiring me and being so open and understanding. And also everybody else who reads and likes and replies to my stories. I know I’m bad when it comes to replying to comments and stuff, but I appreciate every single comment and kudo, I really do. 
> 
> And yes, I know this story doesn’t really work with this season’s schedule, but please bear with me here and pretend that they got two days off between the 25th and 27th that they didn’t spend with their family and friends. I also don’t know if the Marner’s own a cottage but in this fic they do. 
> 
> I hope you all like it, despite the inaccuracies. ♥ 
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/oRzsf4g)  
> 

**My heart is like paper**

“Tell me again why I thought this was a good idea,” Auston says, staring at the cottage that lies in front of him. It’s already starting to get dark, rain is dripping from the trees surrounding them, and a light fog is rising from the lake. The house itself is bigger than he expected, but with the dull black windows and the grey stones, it appears cold and sad and forlorn. 

He flinches when a freezing drop finds its way through the gap between his scarf and jacket and hits his bare skin. 

“It’s away from the buzz of the city and media?” Mitch is still rummaging around in the car, probably looking for the keys. 

Auston almost hopes he doesn’t find them so that they can drive back to Toronto. They could hole up in his condo and not leave it for the next two days, order in food and everything they need. But of course, Mitch just laughs when he suggests that, and dangles the key chain in front of his face. 

“Pretty sure that wasn’t the reason.”

“Maybe because it’s super Christmassy and cute?”

Nothing of the scenery in front of Auston looks either one or the other, and he frowns while he pulls his jacket higher, yanks his beanie over his ears. Then he takes in Mitch’s open and smiling face, the excitement in his eyes along with the red cheeks and feels bad. Mitch so looked forward to this, talked almost constantly about it over the last few weeks and made so many plans for their Christmas…Even thought about buying them a tree, while all Auston had focused on was escaping the craziness of the last weeks and getting a little breather. 

And maybe also a bit of alone time with Mitch. (Okay, he lied. Because _that_ definitely was the main point.) 

But at least he hopes that this was also one of the reasons behind Mitch’s idea. 

“It’s gonna be so great! We’re gonna barbecue on the patio and watch old videos and do some stargazing. You can’t do that in Toronto.”

“You can’t do that here, either.” Auston points at the low hanging mass of clouds. 

“Maybe it’ll clear up later.” Mitch steps closer to him, loaded with his backpack and some of the grocery bags. He’s still smiling, his natural happiness completely unfazed by Auston’s grumpiness. “And if not, I’m sure we can find something else to do.” 

“Well, now we’re talking.” Auston leers while Mitch just rolls his eyes and presses the paper bags into his arms. 

Together they make it into the cottage where Mitch instructs him to do the rest of the unloading while Mitch cranks up the heating that is usually switched off when no one uses the cottage—it’s almost as freezing inside as it is outside, and Auston is glad he brought his warmest coat. He has no idea where everything belongs in the kitchen so he leaves most of the stuff on the counter and only fills up the fridge, mildly worried about the amount of stuff Mitch has bought. 

“How long are you planning to stay here again?”

“Hey, I gotta eat, babe.” Mitch shrugs. “And we can leave the rest for Chris’ new year party. Aren’t you hot in that coat?”

“I don’t know, you tell me?” Auston waggles his eyebrows. He’s 22, and alone with his boyfriend for the first time since forever, so sue him for his indecent thoughts.

“I always think you’re hot.” A short kiss is placed on Auston’s cheek but before he can react and grab Mitch around his waist to haul him in for more proper kisses, he’s away again to bring their personal bags to the bedroom, leaving Auston behind with a strange mix of frustration and promise on his tongue. 

It takes approximately forever to get the cottage even remotely warm enough that Auston dares to take off his coat. Mitch just laughs at him, already only in a shirt, flitting around the living room area to get an additional fire started, clearing away the rest of the groceries and starting the grill on the patio. Always busy, never staying still for a second or stepping close enough so that Auston can stop him, as if he’s toying with Auston, teasing him, punishing him for his previous moodiness. 

Or as if he’s trying to make everything cozy and homey—and Auston doesn’t want to think about that. Because he feels guilty and bratty enough about his previous behavior. So he finally sheds his coat and hangs it next to Mitch’s in the hallway before he opens a bottle of red wine, mostly because he doesn’t know what else to do, but also because he wants to get Mitch to calm down. 

Dinner is as chaotic as usual when Mitch is in charge (not that Auston is much better but at least he’s more meticulous and the kitchen looks less than a war zone) but it’s also comfortable, even though Mitch insists on eating at the table like the grown-ups they are by now. 

Mitch’s feet are between his during dinner, playfully fighting for space underneath the table, tickling toes rubbing against the soles of Auston’s feet while he tries to distract Auston enough to steal his bell peppers and sneak his own eggplant onto Auston’s plate—as if Auston is stupid and not accustomed to his sneakiness when it comes to avoiding the loathed vegetables. 

Dessert isn’t exactly on Auston’s nutrition plan so he shakes his head when Mitch jumps up to get the small cake they bought at Pusateri’s and instead refills their glasses with more wine. Unlike Mitch, Auston’s not yet at the point of the season where he can eat whatever he wants, so it’s either alcohol or dessert, and unlike Mitch, he’s not so addicted to sweets that he can’t go without. Seeing Mitch’s eyes light up when he cuts through the rich dark chocolate ganache is good enough for Auston anyway. 

To hear the almost obscene sounds Mitch makes when he swallows the first bite, to observe him putting on a show, and to taste the bittersweet flavor of the orange cake sponge when he kisses him afterward is even better. Mitch’s mouth and what he can do with it has been the main focus of Auston’s attention during a lot of team dinners and a recurring part of his fantasies when he’s alone in bed, so having the chance to watch him openly and unashamedly now is not something Auston will let pass. 

His stomach clenches as the pink tip of Mitch’s tongue darts out to gather a dollop of cream from his upper lip.is dick jerks as Mitch carefully licks the back of the spoon and uses his finger to clean the last remnants of the plate before sucking it into his mouth in a way that is blatantly suggestive while his eyes are solemnly trained on Auston. 

_It’s almost too much and Auston is only human._

He groans and yanks Mitch up to kiss him the second he’s done. Dives right in and licks into his mouth, chasing the remaining chocolate and red wine until he finds the pure and addictive taste of Mitch underneath. It’s filthy and wet and so good that something inside him settles while another deeper, darker part of him soars. Sings with pleasure when Mitch follows his movement and sinks against him, head thrown back and leaning upwards so that Auston can take advantage of their size difference. 

His hands are in the small of Mitch’s back, pressing him close, _closer_ so that Mitch can feel what his little show did for him so that Auston can drink in his surprised and thrilled gasp. Kiss the satisfied smile. 

“Your—fucking mouth, Mitch.”

“All for you, baby.”

“I hope so,” Auston grumbles a little. Partly about the pet name, partly because he doesn’t like the concept of not being with Mitch, of anyone else being with Mitch. He’s not possessive by nature and he knows that Mitch has been with other people before him, but it’s not something he wants to think about or be reminded of. Mitch is with him now, and that’s the way he likes it. 

“Should punish you for being such a little tease.” 

“Please…you loved every second of it.” Mitch wriggles in his arms as if he’s trying to get away from Auston and that’s not something he can allow to happen so he slides his hands lower, cups Mitch’s small ass and admires how perfectly it fits into his palms. 

“If you plan on doing anything else now than spending time with me on the couch I have to disappoint you.” 

“ _Spending time on the couch?_ ” Mitch laughs. “Is this the new codeword for making out? Or did you age two decades in the last two minutes and actually just want to sit with me on the couch?” 

As an answer, Auston tightens his grip on Mitch’s ass and hoists him up, almost surprised, almost a little bit shocked that he’s so light. Either Mitch exaggerated about all the weight he gained at the beginning of this season or it’s already gone again. Auston suspects it’s both because it's Mitch and because Auston has seen him. 

It’s just a couple of steps to the seating area but Mitch still winds his arms and legs around Auston so it’s easy for him to adjust Mitch’s position to make sure that he can feel the bulge in Auston’s pants pressing against his taint; a sure and unsubtle way to get his point across. Auston isn’t fully hard yet but he plans on changing that in the next few minutes, and if he’s reading Mitch’s shaky exhale right he’s totally on board with this. 

__

They both agreed on a ‘no present’ rule before, mostly because they already have everything and enough money to buy whatever they want whenever they want. Instead, they both made a generous donation; Auston for Mitch’s foundation and Mitch to an organization that Auston picked. It had been Mitch’s idea. So that probably explains Auston's surprise when he wakes up and in Mitch’s place, there is a small rectangular box next to him on the pillow. 

Mitch is already gone, his side of the bed cold and rumpled, but Auston can hear him rummaging around in the kitchen, the soft tones of a cheesy Christmas song playing in the background. 

Reluctantly he pushes back the blankets and searches for his discarded clothes but only finds neatly folded pajamas with a pattern that is even tackier than the playlist Mitch has picked. 

It’s their first Christmas together but Auston should have been aware that like everything else he does, Mitch doesn’t do Christmas halfheartedly. He gives 110%, always. And it’s easier to just put on the onesie (with a flap on his bum, because _of course_ ) than risk a damper in Mitch’s probably excited mood. He’s not ready to withstand puppy dog eyes and the trademark _Mitch Marner pout_ this early. 

He never is; but it’s also too early to admit this even to himself.

As expected, he looks totally ridiculous when he quickly checks his reflection in the bathroom mirror, but he knows that since Mitch is wearing the same outfit he’s at least not the only one. 

Except he’s totally wrong, not regarding the onesie—because Mitch is indeed wearing an almost identical one—but in contrast to him, Mitch looks actually cute. But maybe that’s just the part of Auston that is in love with this idiot speaking. 

“You’re already awake?” Mitch greets him from where he’s standing at the stove, managing to look both happy and pouty at the same time. “I wanted to make breakfast.” 

“You’re totally welcome to do that.” Auston wanders around the corner to brush a soft kiss on Mitch’s neck, and maybe also to mourn the fact that the pyjamas are depriving him from seeing Mitch’s ass. “How long have you been awake?” 

Estimating the chaos in the kitchen and Mitch’s already empty mug of coffee, too long. Auston presses the button of the coffee maker and leans against the counter.

“A while.” Mitch gestures impatiently for a plate. “You look hot.” 

“I look like a clown.”

“Yeah, but a hot one.”

Auston rolls his eyes, takes a first, huge gulp of his coffee. Maybe it would help his sense of composure to kick in, awake the pride he hopefully has still left in his body. But maybe Mitch sucked it out of him last night when he went down on him right here, in front of the sink after they got up from the couch to hydrate. 

“Was this really necessary?” Auston gestures to their matching pyjamas. 

Mitch blinks innocently—it’s hard to combine this sight with the one that’s still in his head from ten hours before. “It’s a tradition. And you should appreciate that I’m not taking a picture even though some people would actually kill for it…oh, speaking of Willy—Freddie invited us for brunch today. I already told Mo that I’m not coming, but you probably should also text him.”

“I’m not awake enough to deal with your way of thinking.” Auston still grabs his phone that he left in the kitchen to charge overnight. They hadn't exactly set a ‘no-phone’ rule but it was kind of an unspoken agreement. “Sometimes I think we should just tell them. Would make things easier.”

“Would also allow me to post that picture of you in the group chat.” Mitch leans against him, warm and small. Auston’s hand automatically goes to his waist, as if it belongs there. 

“We agreed, Aus. It’s too early.”

“It’s been over three months. I—”

 _Want to tell people that you’re mine_. Only he can’t say that. Not because it isn’t the truth, not because he has been the one who suggested to wait— Because it’s too much. Too early. Because he gets why Mitch agreed so easily even though it goes against his usual openness and honesty. So he curls his lips and tightens his hold around Mitch to keep him close. As if this could quiet his mind. So he smiles and squeezes Mitch’s butt to distract him from the lie Auston has to tell him. As if saying it would make it come true. Could make him want that less. 

“But you’re right. It’s too early.”

Of course, Mitch sees right through him.

“Aww, you’re sick of being my dirty little secret?” Mitch preens, smirking so wide that it’s not hard to pull himself together and shake off these thoughts. 

“Who says that I’m your dirty, little secret? I think it’s more the other way ‘round.”

“Well… I’m maybe small and I can definitely be dirty.” He playfully grinds his hips against Auston’s thigh before wiggling out of Auston’s arms to open the fridge. “How about scrambled eggs?” 

__

Despite what everybody thinks, neither Auston nor Mitch are that bad in the kitchen. They probably won’t ever win a Michelin star but they can feed themselves and it’s not a lie when Auston pushes his plate away and tells Mitch that it was good before he pulls out the gift-wrapped box Mitch left for him on the cushion. 

“Care to explain what this is?”

“A present?” Mitch looks up at him, mouth full of Pop Tart and still managing to smile sheepishly; it’s a bit disgusting but it’s also a bit cute. “Sometimes when you like a person very very much and want to make them happy then you buy them something you think they’d like. But because it’s also supposed to be a surprise you wrap some pretty paper a—”

“Mitch.” 

“I know…but it’s nothing! Really, I swear! It’s actually a bit embarrassing and you don’t—”

“We said _no presents_.” Auston chides him. 

“I’m sorry. I…I just wanted to.”

“Mitch, this is not kindergarten anymore, just because you want something it doesn’t get to happen. Life doesn’t work that way.” Maybe if Mitch wouldn’t look so good with his reddened cheeks and embarrassed smile, maybe if he wouldn’t enjoy this so much…maybe then Auston would have been really annoyed. 

“You’re lucky I came prepared, too.”

He presents his own box.

“Asshole!”

Mitch’s punch against his shoulder could have hurt, but it’s too weak, too affectionate, and his smile is too pleased while he watches Auston unwrap the light blue paper with the silver snowflakes, decorated with a neat and elegant bow; it’s too pretty to not have been wrapped in a store, in contrast to Auston’s package. But the jibe that is on Auston’s lips dies right away when he discovers the orange box with the familiar logo.

“Mitch…this certainly isn’t _nothing_.” 

“It was just…I mean obviously, you don’t have to wear it—I just thought…” He trails off as Auston opens the box and unfolds the velvet cloth. He knows what he would find…because he has unwrapped an identical box before. But it’s still a lot. Especially when his thumb traces over the familiar number that is engraved there. He swallows.

At first, he thinks it’s Mitch’s bracelet but it’s too wide, and it’s new.

“Thought that you could wear this one instead of yours… that no one would question it, no one would know that it’s mine, that you’re wearing my number.” 

Mitch’s cheeks are so red and he can’t really meet his eyes. And—Auston can’t believe that he had actual doubts that Auston wouldn’t want to wear it and he almost considers dragging out the moment; it would have been the perfect little revenge for earlier. But Mitch looks too insecure, and if there is one thing Mitch shouldn’t be insecure about than it’s him. 

He brings his hand under Mitch’s chin to tip it up and kiss him; just a simple kiss, over before Mitch has a chance to reply to it.

“It’s great.” 

‘ _It’s perfect._ ’

‘ _I love it._ ’ 

The smile that he gets is bright enough to illuminate the whole room, to make him smile, too. Happy and content and delighted and so warm that Auston wants to wrap it around him like a blanket; to steal it and hide it like magpie a shiny object; all _his_ to look at it whenever he wants and needs. 

Because _he_ put it there.

But when Mitch starts to work on Auston’s clumsily self-wrapped present he’s suddenly aware of what Mitch would find in there; how inappropriate and stupid it is, especially compared to Mitch’s thoughtful gift and for a moment he wishes he could snatch it away from him and get him something equally beautiful—something _meaningful_. 

Instead, he watches with increasing distress as Mitch gleefully and impatiently tears through the paper until he finds the little bright Victoria’s Secret pink box. 

“You…tell me you just used the box to fuck with me.“ 

He lifts the lid and frowns. 

“You didn’t.”

Auston wishes he did. At least one part of him. 

“Listen, I don’t know what I’ve been thinking…I didn’t—you don’t have to,” he swallows. “You don’t have to wear it. It was kind of a joke, I swear, I just…”

“Great, because I won’t.” Mitch puts the lid back and pushes the box away. “Are you nuts!? Or is this a kink of yours?”

“No! I mean, yeah, maybe I’m nuts but it’s definitely not a kink of mine or anything. It was just a stupid idea, I’m sorry—I really am, but please let me explain.” Maybe it’s because of his begging, maybe it’s because Mitch is the kindest human being ever and unable to be mad the second someone apologizes, but he leans back and looks at Auston, fingers drumming on the table, waiting. Frown still in place and… had only two minutes pass since he had smiled so beautifully? 

Auston is stupid. Stupid. He wants to reach out for Mitch’s hand, suddenly needs to touch him so badly. But he doesn’t, is almost scared that Mitch would pull it away, wouldn’t allow it.

“I saw it in the display window…I was just strolling around the Eaton Center waiting for my sisters. And suddenly—I thought that you’d look good in it. I honestly don’t know where this idea came from but I couldn’t stop thinking about it, couldn’t…stop picturing you in it.” Auston whispers the last part.

“God, please don’t tell me you went in and bought it there?! I’m so not ready to read more rumors about you having a girlfriend again.” 

Auston can’t tell if Mitch sounds amused or annoyed. Probably both. 

“Do you think I’m crazy?”

“What do I know? You got me… _this_.”

Now it’s mostly amused and Auston can feel himself relaxing; at least a bit. At least enough that he dares to tentatively brush his fingertips over Mitch’s knuckles. And then, when he doesn’t pull them away he slowly raises his eyes to search for Mitch’s. Auston’s heart speeds up with relief when he notices the twitching corners of his mouth. 

“I got it online. Weeks later because I couldn’t forget it. Because thinking of you in this still got me hard as a rock. I mean…that’s not something I’m usually into, believe me. I was a bit ashamed actually, at first. But sometimes while I was lying in bed at night I saw you—”

“Did you jerk off?”

“Yes.” 

It’s easy to admit when Mitch is watching him like this; blue eyes wide with wonder and curiosity, biting his lower lip and leaning closer— as if he doesn’t want to miss a single word of Auston’s confession. 

“More than once?”

“Yes.”

“Jesus, that’s…”

“Sick?”

“No. No…it’s _hot_.” Mitch turns his hand so that he can embrace Auston’s. “I’m sorry about my initial reaction…I didn’t want to make you feel ashamed. It’s nothing you should feel ashamed of. Thank you for telling me.” 

“You don’t have to…I know it’s crazy. And you honestly don’t have to wear it, okay? Please forget about it. Throw it away, burn it…I don’t care. I swear it was a joke.”

“Shh!” Mitch stands up and brings his finger to Auston’s lips. “No more apologies, okay? I—I can’t promise anything, but I’ll think about it."

__

They don’t talk about it anymore. Not while they work out in the tiny room that serves as Mitch’s gym or curl up on the couch to watch an old Christmas movie. Not while they take a walk along the icy beach or prepare dinner before they watch another movie. 

Mitch tells him stories about all the holidays he spent here and about the things he wants to fix up and change on the cottage now that his contract is done, like installing a new heating system and adding a jacuzzi on the patio. 

Auston almost forgets about it. 

It’s easy when there is so much Mitch to distract him. 

Sometimes he wonders how it’s possible that they got their shit together, that they are here right now—just the two of them. That Mitch was bold enough to kiss him that night—and then again in training camp. That Mitch even feels the same for him because they are so different, so contrary, that Auston probably would have been annoyed by his personality if it were anyone but Mitch. Instead, he looks at him and is never not amazed that Mitch chose him.

How he radiates warmth and softness every minute he’s awake. How it’s enough to not get extinguished by Auston’s coolness and hardness. How he’s so _alive_. 

Watching Mitch smile and do all the little things he does around the cottage…hearing his laugh and constant chatter…feeling him pressed along his body on the couch...

It’s _enough_. And it’s definitely enough to forget about this morning and the present. 

Auston is perfectly cozy and comfortable and half dozing when Mitch gets up and climbs over him, leaving a fleeting and soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Where are you going?”

“Getting something…cookies.”

He hears him rummaging around the kitchen, the coffee maker being switched on, cabinet doors opening and closing. Then he stops paying attention and tries to focus on the _Last Unicorn_ ; Mitch’s choice of course, but he remembers seeing it with his sisters on Christmas when he was a kid so he didn’t object too much. 

Maybe he really fell asleep for a few minutes, because he doesn’t notice Mitch returning, but suddenly there are soft fingertips tracing his hairline, brushing back the strands from his face before a gentle kiss is placed onto his mouth.

“You’re so cute when you’re asleep.”

Auston is pretty sure he looks anything but that. He pulls a face before he opens his eyes and finds Mitch leaning over him upside down. It takes him about two or three seconds until he realizes that he’s not wearing a shirt, that he’s not wearing anything but the shorts Auston gave him this morning.

It’s possible that he has never been wide awake and upright so quickly in his whole life. It’s also possible that he’s drooling, but who could blame him?

It’s also possible that he’s still asleep and this is only a dream because Mitch looks like one. Like his daydream. 

“Almost didn’t wanna wake you,” Mitch says sheepishly while Auston is still at a loss for words. He’s smiling but there is something in his eyes, in the way he holds himself that gives away that he’s nervous, insecure.

This is not his fantasy. It’s _Auston’s_. And it’s a gift for _Auston_. 

He reaches for Mitch’s hand, searches for his gaze—because as much as he wants to look it’s more important that Mitch knows Auston is still seeing _him_. That he knows Auston is seeing _only_ him.

When he pulls him into his lap Mitch complies easily, but he doesn’t wind his arms around him and doesn’t lean against him or cuddles his face into Auston’s palm as usual. 

“You know…you know that I don’t care about his, right? That it doesn’t matter if you don’t wear it? That I don’t want you to ever do something that makes you uncomfortable and unhappy?” 

Mitch blinks, then the corners of his mouth twitch a little and his expression becomes soft. 

“Aus, I like you a lot, but not even you get me to do something I don’t want to. It’s just… _strange_?” He looks down at himself. “A bit weird, too, but in a good way? Kinda?” 

Then he slides from Auston’s lap and stands between his spread legs, turns around slowly so that Auston can see him, so that Auston has to correct his previous impression: because he looks even better than he imagined, better than a dream. 

Made of light blue satin, the pants fit him perfectly; long enough to cover the round cheeks of his ass, but short enough that Auston can see the tempting half-moon curves underneath. Tight enough to not hide anything but loose enough to not sit snug— with the frilly seams playfully ending around Mitch’s thighs, tempting Auston to slide his hands underneath them and touch bare skin. The elastic waistband is stretched over Mitch’s hip bones, made for a smaller feminine waist, but there is a little gap between the fabric and the toned plains of Mitch’s lower belly that is too defined to be a girls’. The outline of his cock is clearly displayed through the satin, not able to hide that Mitch is definitely turned on already. 

Auston has to bite the insides of his cheeks because it’s so hot. So thrilling. But then he realizes that he doesn’t have to, that he should let Mitch know exactly how he feels about seeing him dressed like this. 

“Jesus fuck, you’re…so pretty.” 

Mitch blushes; a perfect pink blush on his cheekbones that looks so good on him that Auston can’t believe it— can’t believe that Mitch still manages to appear innocent even when he’s dressed like a walking sexual fantasy. 

“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Can I—can I touch you?”

Auston doesn’t have to see Mitch’s face to know he rolls his eyes; he can’t take his gaze away from Mitch’s legs anyway. Wants to slide his hands along them, starting by his vulnerable ankles, then feel the strong muscles of his calves and thighs until he gets to the part where he can slip his fingers under the dainty frills and cup his ass.

“Yeah—yeah you can definitely touch me. _Please_ touch me.” 

So he does, and it’s even better. Of course, it is. It’s Mitch—touching him is always better than just seeing him. Touching him and hearing the sharp intake of breath when Auston’s fingertips trail over his skin, a barely-there touch, light as the silky fabric of the shorts…teasing, admiring, as if Mitch is the most precious thing.

It’s almost crazy.

It’s crazy how hard Auston already is, even though they haven’t done anything yet. How he feels the shivers that run over Mitch’s skin and elicit goosebumps. He swallows. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” His voice is hoarse while his thumbs trace circles around Mitch’s kneecaps, while Mitch giggles helplessly because he’s so ticklish there. But then the moment is over and Auston’s allows his hands to wander higher and higher, while he admires the little moles on the inside of Mitch’s creamy thighs until he can’t take it much longer and he has to lean in brush his lips over them, kiss every single one of them. 

Mitch’s hands around his face interrupt his affections, force Auston to look up and into his eyes. 

“You’re—I mean, have you seen yourself, Auston? Pretty sure you're the gorgeous one here.” The disbelief, the amusement as he cups Auston’s jaw, brushes his hair back. Smiling, like Auston has told him the funniest joke. Like he truly believes in his own words. 

It sends Auston onto his feet. He has planned to take his time, to savor this, and he will; but he can’t listen to this nonsense anymore. Mitch’s mouth drops open in astonishment when Auston gathers his right hand and guides it down to his dick, when he finds how turned on Auston is, almost completely hard.

“Do you feel this? That’s all you…that’s what you’re doing to me.”

“But I haven’t—”

“You don’t have to do anything. It’s just _you_. Because you’re so beautiful. And not just tonight, not because you’re wearing the shorts. It’s always. I _always_ think you’re pretty.”

Auston releases Mitch’s hand but he keeps it there, starts to softly pad Auston through the cotton of his sweatpants, curiously and playfully—as if it’s the first time he’s touching Auston; eyes locked with Auston’s—as if he wants to make sure that Auston is telling him the truth. 

Talking is not Auston’s strongest suit; he hates it when people ask him stupid questions, hates to explain himself, but Mitch is not just people and if he needs Auston to explain himself then he would. 

“But like right now—you’re…Jesus, you have no idea what I want to do to you right now. I want to lay you out on a bed and just… _look_. I want to kiss you everywhere. Taste you everywhere. And I want to take my time and devour you.”

“Aus…” A whimper.

“I want to ravish you until you beg me to fuck you. To leave my marks all over you.”

“ _Auston_ …” Mitch sounds almost pained now. He has stopped his little caresses and just stands in front of Auston, trembling. Almost naked, but Auston can’t look anywhere else but his face. His eyes. 

“That’s what I want to do to you. I want you to be mine— even if it’s only for tonight. No, not only for tonight. I want you to be mine and I want others to know, to see. That you’re not theirs to have, that you’re taken and happy and mine.” 

Auston doesn’t really know what he’s saying anymore; the words are just spilling out of him while his hands are around Mitch’s face. It should be embarrassing. But this is about Mitch. It’s worth it.

“I hate that I can’t tell anyone. Because I’m so proud that you chose me. I’m so happy that you chose me. I want to—need to show you.”

“Aus…please stop. Please.” 

“Am I scaring you?” 

“A little bit.” Mitch nods, but then shakes his head, smiles weakly and adds “In a good way.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just— you kinda blew my mind here.” 

“Clearly.” Now Mitch laughs, bright and sweet and the way he always should; especially when he gives Auston’s dick a slow, lingering squeeze through the fabric. When he closes the remaining distance between them so that their bodies are pressed together and Auston groans with relief, embraces Mitch and buries his face right in Mitch’s hair, inhales deeply. 

“You should do that.”

His dick jumps at Mitch’s words, from their closeness and Mitch’s sweet scent. 

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah_.” 

If Auston thought he couldn’t be more turned on than in the moment he saw Mitch half-naked and wearing only the cute shorts he would have been wrong. Because Mitch bowing his head so that he can kiss and suck… before Mitch disentangles himself and takes his hand. 

Before he leads him to the bedroom... 

Before he lays down onto the bed. And looks up at Auston— kind of expecting, kind of excited… and so very trusting. 

It’s too. Much. And Auston can’t do anything but follow him. 

To the bedroom. To the bed. Until he’s hovering over Mitch; feet entwined, hands entwined. Noses and lips and tongues brushing. Breathing and sharing the same oxygen. Heartbeats pressed together, echoing in each other’s chest. 

This night was supposed to be about Mitch, about Auston taking care of him. About Auston admiring him. 

But as usual, Auston was wrong. Mitch proved him wrong. Because Mitch’s openness, his faith, and his feelings are the true gift. 

All the little sounds he makes while Auston kneels between his spread legs, while Auston’s hands and mouth wander over Mitch’s body. Exploring, memorizing, tasting— fulfilling the promise he gave Mitch before. 

All the little flinches and trembles when Auston kisses his way upwards. Knuckles white from clenching his fists into the cushion, the fast beat of his heart when Auston starts to suck bruises on his chest. Whenever he stops for a minute, to catch his breath, to look up and study Mitch’s flushed face, the fluttering lashes, and the messy hair… to elicit weak and needy protests Auston can feel himself getting harder and harder, feel his chest tighten with affection. 

Mitch’s reactions are gorgeous. 

_Mitch_ is gorgeous and he’s giving himself to Auston because Auston asked him to, because he wants it. 

By the time Auston reaches the elastic waistband of Mitch’s shorts, they are both breathless, sweaty and panting. Mitch’s hands are in his hair to press him down, demanding more— almost incoherent with pleasure, begging him to take off his shorts, to allow him to take off Auston’s clothes, to just do something. 

Mitch is leaking, the light blue satin is wet and sticking to his dick that is the tenting the shorts so much he looks almost obscene with all the marks Auston has left on him; already starting to purple on the usually pale skin of his chest. 

Auston wants to fuck him so much he feels light-headed and dizzy. His mouth is filled with the taste of Mitch’s skin. 

‘ _I did that_.’ He thinks. 

“I did that.” He says; partly because he can’t believe it, partly because he wants to hear Mitch’s amused chuckle. 

“You did.” Mitch sounds breathless, incoherent. His fingers tremble when he pulls Auston upward so that they are face to face again. His lips are bitten red and there are tears clinging to his lashes. 

“But… please, Auston, I need to come. I don’t care how— I just can’t...”

There was so much Auston wanted to do, so much he wanted to do for Mitch tonight, so much he dreamed about but there is also no way to deny Mitch anything. 

There is also a whole future ahead of them. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what Auston’s present looks like…
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/GBduck2)  
> 
> 
> but please imagine them in light blue. 
> 
> I’m on [ **tumblr** ](https://miss-malheur.tumblr.com/) and always up to talk about those two idiots.


End file.
